Wings of Fire couples
by Wingsoffire2102
Summary: Clay and Peril, Riptide and Tusnami, Glory and Deathbringer, and others if requested. :)
1. Chapter 1

Peril and Clay had all of spring break to themselves. Sunny had gone back to the sand kingdom, all other teachers headed to the rainforest for a break, and all students had gone home to their families. Clay and Peril were the only two staying at Jade mountain to take care of it. Peril had gotten special gloves on her four paws so she couldn't burn anything and they were also quite comfortable. Her slender back was equipped with fire resistant black leather so if she fell she wouldn't set anything on fire. Most of her snout was also covered with the fire absorbent leather. Most had accepted her and she made many friends, but Clay was still her special friend. She was finally happy with her life.

Clay was the same way. His life was going smoothly as well, but something was missing. Sunny and Starflight were having eggs. Tsunami and Riptide were some where in Pyrriah together. Glory had finally mated with deathbringer and they were the royals of both nightwings and rainwings. All his friends were happy, together, and inlove. He wanted that. To be able to look at someone and just be inlove with them.

Peril's POV

Clay was cleaning up the books and passing me the ones that were worn out or dirty. I put those in the aminus pile for Caleb to fix when he got back. My skin was no longer as flammable as before. Healers from the rainforest had given me a special serum that made my skin only warm, but not piercing hot. Though I was a bit older, Clay had finally stopped growing and he was taller than me now. I almost had to look up at his eyes. It was amazing how he was always smiling and happy. His large brown eyes stared at me for second. I looked at him as he said nothing and went behind a bookshelf. I giggled and pounced up on him. " Ha!" I yelled as I crept up on him. He got startled but just laughed with me. " why did you do that?" He said laughing. I held half his shoulder with my padded talons and said, " you look kind of sad. Are you okay?" Clay sighed and looked down. I gave him my puppy face, with concerned eyes. He looked straight at me again. This time with a hint of, " you don't understand." In his eye. I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I let go of his shoulder and just walked away. " Peril?" I looked behind me with my eye brows up. " Let's take a break. We've been working long enough. Plus it's spring break. Why don't we go to the lake together?" I was surprised he wanted to go. Clay didn't have fondness for water, but then again it was a beautiful day, so I agreed to go with him.

As we were flying there I saw him looking at me once more in an odd way, but I pretended to not notice. I had feelings for Clay ever since we met, but I knew he didn't love me back. Maybe that's what he was upset about. Me just pushing him when maybe he liked some one else. I had accepted a long time ago that we weren't meant to be together, but that didn't stop me from still liking him. I had to find my own mate who liked me back and Clay wasn't the one. But somehow I felt myself doubting our friendship. " we are here!" He exclaimed.

Clay's POV

Peril was continuously ignoring the fact that I was staring at her and that made me feel uncomfortable. In fact I didn't even realize I was staring at her till we were almost at the lake. I had always had feelings for her, but she just didn't get it. I think that was what was bothering me today. I liked her and wanted to ask her to be with me. But I just couldn't. I wasn't brave enough. She laid down next to me as she watched the sun sparkl of the water. I was nervous when she was next me, not because of her fire but because of her beauty. She was just perfect in every way. And like Tsu did with Riptide I wanted to run away with her. She smiled as a fly landed on her nose and she sneezed. I giggled as she began talking, " Clay? Why have you been looking at me like that all day? Is there something on my face or something? Cause you should have told me by now." I felt this drive of adrenaline push me towards her. " you don't know do you." I whispered. I could see her pupils dilate as my lips got closer to hers. " what?" She asked me shyly as she gulped with fear. I suddenly felt this urge to kiss her fiery lips. My eyes were filled with lust and hers with a mix of fear and want. I kissed her slowly, but as I closed my eyes she pulled away and turned her head. Her hand pressed firmly on my chest as she said, " I can't do this knowing you would get hurt in the end." It broke my heart to hear her say that. I wanted her more than anything and I didn't care about the fiery curse put upon her skin. " What are you talking about? You can't hurt me, I don't burn, and I you have the serum it's not like you will burn me ever. you can hurt me as much as I can hurt you." She let out a small whimper and looked up at me with a small tear cascading down her cheek. I wiped it slowly and kissed her once more. This time I didn't let her pulled away. I held her waist as her chest was connected to mine. She wasn't burning me one bit. At the worst she was a little bit warm. I could feel her aching to kiss me back, but she was still to scared.

" You are adorable when you are nervous." I put my face against hers and looked into her eyes as she was breathing heavily. I could feel her fear rub against my new found confidence and her lust rub against mine. She smiled slightly and bit her lip afraid to move. " I never have known you to be so, well, so. confident before." I let out a little laugh as she said that. " Am I hurting you?" Every time she thought she was hurting me my heart would aich. It hurts so much to see someone you love think they are a burden. " The only thing that hurts is that I can't see your face." She wanted to pull back from my grasp as I pulled of the leather mask that enveloped her fiery face. " No!" She yelled as she grabbed my paws. " Clay don't!" I ignored her and took it off. It had been months since I had seen her beautiful face. Her eyes were a magnificent browny orange, while her snout was a Flame red color. I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, but as I stared at her, she tried pulling away still afraid to hurt me. I shook my head and grabbed her paws violently, " Peril! Every time you pull away from me it breaks my heart! You have never burned me before and it won't start now! I promise you that." She looked up at me surprised. " I'm not pulling away because I can burn you. Well partially, but..." She closed her eyes as I could feel her sadness pouring out from her body. " I am pulling away because I finally got over you, and.. NOW you want to be with me? It is like you are doing it on purpose!" My eyes widened as I heard the words from

Peril's mouth. In utter aw I stood there stiff as a mummy. She finally stopped raging and looked at me with eyes plum with anger but with a saddle touch of fear. " You liked me?" I said like a hopeful idiot. Peril looked at me confused and a little demerit. " You seriously didn't know? I'm pretty sure everyone knew." I was so happy a tear flew down my cheek. I smiled, laughed, and cried and held her tight as stone. " I have always liked you Peril. In fact I think I-" Peril interrupted me and said, " If you liked me why did you wait all this time to tell me?" She was calm now, but I didn't feel any ounce of affection from her at that moment. " I think I was afraid of rejection and more or less you hating me forever. I mean I want us to be friends or maybe a little more than friends." I reached out to her as she turned her head the other way. " Peril please. I don't like anyone but you. I just want to be with you. I know you hate me right now, but you understand how I feel. Don't you?" I could feel Peril trying not to, but she wanted to say something. " Yes, yes I do. That doesn't diminish the fact that I am pissed at you right now. Like a lot." She made me laugh as always, but instead of just standing there I lunged out at her and kissed her once more. This time I knew she was kissing me back. Her arms wrapped around my back as mine did around her waistline. " Don't you dare." She said laughing as my paws went down a little. Her body was warm as a steamy fire would be and I loved it. " I think I'm pissed at you know too." Peril made a facial expression suggesting we might never speak again. " Why?" She said with a warning. " Cause you made me fall in love with you." Blushing peril closed her eyes and looked the other way, but she quickly came back to me as I kissed her neck, then cheek, then mouth once more.

 **Comment if you want more stories...**


	2. Chapter 2

Glory and Deathbringer

Light seeped into through the trees of the canopy as rainwings and night wings lived as one, mixed tribe. It was a hectic world full of chaos and arguments. Rainwings and Nightwings weren't getting along so well. Nightwings made too much noise during sun time, or Rainwings kept scaring the nightwings by blending and changing scale colors. The only thing keeping Glory from going insane, was probably Deathbringer. As queen, she forever had to deal with complaints, requests, and more complaints every single minute of every day. With her newly given throne, Glory finally had her place where she fit in.

Although she had to deal with so many issues, she had fixed the major ones. Rainwings who requested to have eggs together, couldn't keep them in one big nursery anymore. They had to raise them themselves. Additionally, she had Starflight and Riptide send over thousands of scrolls for Rainwings to get educated. Finally and most importantly, she made rules that you must keep your children as part of your family. Once all the issues were taken care of, Glory felt finally at peace. One night, her peace of knowing the day had ended was interrupted.

Glory's POV

The day was finally over! I could eventually go back to my chambers and sleep like the happy rainwing I wanted to be. The crickets were chirping already as the sun was setting before my eyes. Everyone had gone back to their hammocks, and platforms. I felt truly like a queen knowing I had my own special cave all to myself. As I was about to leave the throne room I desperately loathed after nine hours of being there, something brush against tail.

"Hello beautiful." To my surprise it was a rainwing advisor who was a little bit older than me, but not my much. Maybe three or four years. In my head I wanted to say, " Thank you" but I ended up saying, " That shouldn't be how you talk a queen. No matter how much older you are." All he did was smirk down at me and come closer. He was making me feel uncomfortable so I tried moving away. Alas, he kept creeping closer towards me.

" What are you doing?" I asked in a voice that implied I _was_ uncomfortable. I knew who he was, but I had never really noticed him as a possible mate. " Just admiring the view." I laughed. Maybe he was just a big flirt. " Yeah, the sun set is kind of beautiful. I never noticed how pretty it was until I first came to the rainforest." He shrugged at me and said, " I wasn't talking about that view." His pinkish scales turned into a confident purple glow. To my knowledge it meant he was ready to mate. Thats when he crossed the line.

" Ok. I think it's time to go." He laughed and joked, " Really, so soon. I thought we would have to get to know each other better, but I guess thats fine with me." As soon as I was about to loose my nerve, he leaned in and kissed me. It felt so weird. Almost like someone was stopping me from breathing. In the same time I felt a sense of strong satisfaction. Before I let myself enjoy it too much, I decided to push him back.

" Hey." He said giggling. " I thought you were enjoying that." He came back to me and this time his chest pressed up against mine. I breathed heavily as it was very odd for me. _Don't let out your temper, Glory. Just keep it in and act civilized._ I felt as if I was a piece of fruit. He was so close I could feel his breathes on my snout. " Go away. This isn't how it works." I put one paw on the line between his chest and neck to push him away for a second time.

" It's working for me." As I was about to curse at him, his lips once again connected to mine. As i tried pushing him away for the third time, but he grabbed my waist with his talons. I was fine with his straightforward flirting, but when his tongue penetrated me mouth, I lost it. And I lost it bad.

My claws went directly for his neck, but before i could reach him I heard a wing flap from above my head. Even before I could understand what was happening, Deathbringer came from the sky and thrashed at the flirty rainwing. He knocked him against the wall with a cold stare in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't even Deathbringer anymore and he suddenly became a cold blooded assassin.

" How dare you!?" he yelled bashing him against the wall. The rainwing coughed in pain as Deathbringer slowly squeezed his neck. I could see his teeth growling at him with deeper hatred than Scarlet had for me. " Deathbringer! Let him go!" Deathbringer ignored me as he chocked my advisor to death. I saw blood come from his snout. " DEATHBRINGER!" As I yelped his name he let go. My advisor coughed more up blood than I had ever seen. As I ran over, Deathbringer stood in front of me.

Once again Deathbringer grabbed his neck, but only lightly. " Listen to me closely! You ever- and I mean _ever_ come within fifty feet of her again and I will personally rip off your arm, shove it down your throat, and use it to squeeze your heart until it stops beating! And remember this, the only reason you are still alive is because your queen believes in non violent punishment!" I was shocked at Deathbringer's violent and disturbing words. His eyes had become a dark red of anger and his scales perked up in caution.

" Get lost!" He yelled as he let go of his neck. The injured dragon whimpered and flew off faster than a skywing. I stood there wide eyed and aghast at Deathbringer. As he blinked and began breathing normally, his eyes nimbly became dark brown again.

" I'm sorry Glory. I think I just got a little mad." I was so touched at his caring nature, but yet I feared his dark violent side. " It's okay. I know you were only trying to protect me."

Deathbringer's POV

I had frightened Glory and her eyes told the whole story. She was traumatized by my behavior and... well... assassin like way of attacking someone. But it isn't like it wasn't justifiable. I mean he did hit on her, and touch her, and kiss her. All those things he did to the dragoness that was supposed to be mine. I looked down to the ground and then at Glory looking straight at me with disappointment. " I'm really sorry. I- I just- I want to keep you safe and you obviously didn't want him to do what he doing. And he-" Glory came up to me and hugged me close for a second. I was much taller than her, so as she embraced me her head was only at my neck.

" I'm really sorry." It was the second time I had said it, but it still didn't seem to be enough. Her hug wasn't so much affectionate as to shut me up, but I still felt a hint of caring. " Deathbringer I don't care that you slightly _scraped_ his neck. I've just never seen you like that before. All scary and red eyed." I knew what she meant, but I now thought that my previous apologies weren't needed. " Well I feel like an idiot now." She smirked and released me from the hug, but made me feel like even more like an idiot.

" I still think you overreacted. I mean seriously he just kissed me. Yeah, ok, he was forceful but you attacked him as if he had raped me." Just hearing her say those words was making shiver. " Please don't make me think about that. It just makes me feel as if I am not a god body guard." Glory laughed in a sarcastic way and said, " You aren't my bodyguard. You are an annoying Nightwing who follows me everywhere for some unknown reason."

She was right in way. She never really hired me as her body guard, but never the less I was determined to keep her safe. She sighed and shook her head from exasperation. " I will give you this, you may not be my bodyguard, but you sure as hell can keep flirty guys away from me." I smiled at her with my crooked smug- I mean heroic face.

" Why are you staring at me?" She asked with that hint of grumpiness I loved. " Because... Because I can." she made her tired noise and spread her wings to leave. As she left to go to her special chambers or cave or whatever, I followed. "Stop following me! God can't you get a life or go hang out with friends or something. I don't know just leave me alone!" I ignored her pessimistic way of trying to deny my flawless charm. " Once you prove you can take care of yourself. I will." After a minute of flying over the canopy, Glory installed herself into her chambers.

" You can leave now!" She yelled almost waking the whole rainforest. I saw her get comfortable in her cushioned room. I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring at Glory non stop for a while now. Why shouldn't I? After all, I was sort of her body guard, and she was kind of beautiful. " Goodnight Glory." I flew off making her believe I was gone, but I was really only a branch over her room.

After what had happened I had to stay by her 24/7. Just to make sure no other promiscuous male dragons got any ideas. In my head I thought only of her, _She shouldn't want to like other dragons. I should be the one who she likes. I mean I'm great, but so is she. I have to keep other males away from her as much as I can._

Every time I felt myself fall asleep, I slapped my self so hard I almost woke Glory right out of her deep sleep. Before I sat back down to patrol the area, I heard small whimpers come from Glory's room. Naturally I went to check. As I drooped down and landed clumsily, I could see Glory having a nightmare. She was tumbling and wrestling in her sleep as if something was attacking her. " Glory?" I asked thinking she was awake.

" Hey! Glory wake up." I neglected her orders and walked into her little cave to shake her till she awoke. " Glory! Wake up!" She screamed and clawed directly to my face. Thankfully my reflexes allowed me to grab her talons before she could hit me with her sharp claws. " Deathbringer!? what the hell! I was fighting like four skywings and wining god damn it!" Her anger only made her more attractive. I smiled at her in that way she hated.

" Get out!" I made my apology face, but didn't budge. She looked at me, groaning and angry. So I wasn't surprised she wanted to kill me when I lied down next to her. " What the frick of you doing!?" I didn't answer and put my head on my talons. She pushed me a little, but I was much stronger and bigger than her.

" I'm protecting you, duh. If you can't protect yourself from your own nightmares, that means I need to sleep with you." I breathed heavily and cautiously looked out the opening for danger. " You can't! We aren't related, we aren't doing this for survival, and we definitely are not mates, so get the hell out!" I looked up and pretended to think about it.

" Hum? I'm sorry did you say something?" She smacked me with her tail and went to sleep. " Good night annoying wart face!" She made me laugh when she was upset. But never the less I focused on keeping her safe and that was all that mattered.

Glory's POV

Deathbringer was seriously getting on my nerves. I couldn't handle his annoying way of always trying to protect me. _No good nigthwing! He never ceases to upset me. Ok yeah, he is only trying to protect me. He is also kind of cute... No glory! Don't think that way about him. The most he can ever be is your friend. Don't fall for him now!_ I thought endlessly of him. In the same time I hated him but also kind of liked him. It was torture.

As I began to fall asleep, I swear I heard him say, " Goodnight love." and kiss me on the head. _Oh my fricken god! Did he seriously just say what I think he said. And did he just kiss me on the head. Wow. This is so confusing. I hate him and like him right now. Oh my gosh Glory make up your stupid mind already!_ I continued to torture myself with thoughts of Deathbringer as the sleepless night droned on and on.

The next day Deathbringer finally left my room and followed me back to the throne room. It was nice to find that my rainwing and nightwing subjects were all together at least beginning to get along. I was thinking silently about what my advisors had told me. Because of my lack of sleep, my eyes were enveloped in dark circles though.

" You ok?" Deathbringer seemed concerned about every aspect of my life. It was annoying and flattering all at once. I wasn't ready to tell him yet, but I had to some day. The day before my advisors had told me that I had to pick a nightwing king to help me rule and well... have... eggs, with. That way the nightwings would accept me more as a queen. I didn't like the idea of having a mate picked _for_ me. It was violating and just wrong. Although I wanted to pick my mate myself, my council convinced me that their experience would lead them to pick some one more suitable. In the end I agreed. I had mixed feelings about the ordeal.

 _On the bright side, I won't have to do everything by myself. I'd have someone to come home to. Additionally having someone to love you isn't so bad I guess. However, there is one bad side. How can I marry someone if in my heart I like someone else._ My mind wandered as Deathbringer looked at me for an answer to his question.

" _I_ didn't get ounce of sleep last night, how do you think I'm doing?" Deathbringer looked very nervous as those words came out of my mouth. He had a facial expression suggesting he thought I was serious. Well I was actually. " Yes, you did. Don't be melodramatic. You slept almost like five minutes after I came into your room. So you did get _some_ sleep." I remembered his way of saying goodnight to me the night before. He thought I was sleeping, but was really wide awake.

I didn't want to scare him, but that is what I do so... " Why do you say that? Just because you thought I was asleep doesn't mean I actually was. Huh lover boy?" I teased him with that, but he got the message. I knew what he had said and that he had kissed me. To be honest it didn't bother me anymore. His eyes went wide and scared. I had never seen him scared before. This was probably the first time he ever really was.

" What are you talking about?" He tried to deny it, but with no succession. " Haha, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." My voice came out more arousing than I meant it to. I edged closer to him in flight, but he landed carefully on a platform. All the other rainwings were sleeping, but Deathbringer felt the need to whisper.

" You knew!? You couldn't have turned around or acknowledged my existence?" I just smirked at him so he would know what it feels like. A small chuckle came from lower voice. " I thought I was the one who was supposed to always get mad at you." As I moved closer, Deathbringer was only a couple of inches away from me. He didn't budge. _Maybe he likes it._ As I cornered him, he began walking towards _me_ and faster.

I walked back, because this time I _was_ afraid. As I hit the tree trunk behind me, his snout was barely touching mine. But it still was! I freaked and tried not breathing. He smirked back at me as I had an emotionless expression. " Really? Cause I thought I was supposed to be the one who hits on you." My jaw slightly dropped, but as it came back up I pushed him back.

" Yeah. Guess it's opposite day lover boy." My confidence floated out in a storm. Deathbringer didn't care I pushed him back. All he did was giggle. He looked at me with his smug, or heroic, face to signal he was pleased with himself. " I have two more questions for you, Glory." My eyes seemed to roll on their own. _Ugh, what now?_

" One, Why do you consistently ignore my good looks and charm?" I literally snorted and laughed so hard my eyes were popping out. " I'm sorry, your _good looks_?" He looked straight at me with eyes as confused as sloths. " Are denying I am handsome, or is my charm too overwhelming to notice it?" His sarcasm although very irritating was also incredibly cute. I hid the fact that I was kind of having fun.

" This coming from the dragon who said and I am quoting here, ' goodnight _love_ '." His grin of embarrassment was well disguised as a snicker of sleaziness. " I believe I had a second question for you." He cornered me once more, this time I didn't want to push away. _Ok he is kind of good looking I guess. And charming. And cute. Plus he is into me. Oh get your head out of a hole Glory! He's just- just- he's just-. Oh who am I Kidding._ He began speaking and i was scared. More thane ever.

" Glory... Will you go out with me?"

 _ **Sorry it i**_ **t isn't very well written, but I worked on it for like a day. If you want another chapter for Glorybringer review. Bye...**


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Glory's POV

Deathbringer _had just asked me out_! What is going on. I felt this overwhelming weight on my back telling me to say yes. Another weight on my shoulders was telling me _scream_ no. I wanted to unleash hell on him and love all at once. _This is pure torture_.

I was screaming inside! Everything seemed so wrong and so perfectly right. _No, no,no ,no ,no,no this cannot be happening. I need to distract him from the question itself. That way he won't remember that he ever asked me it._

Only one thing came to mind... but it was a bit out of my comfort zone and a bit extreme. _Ok just count to three._ It had just occurred to me that I had been staring there jaw dropped for thirty seconds. _One, two, three!_

I jumped at him and kissed his charming, shitty mouth. I nimbly wrapped my arms around his neck as he made a surprised noise with his nose. He let out a small whimper of pleasure. It was so odd. It felt so different. It wasn't like when that sleazy rainwing kissed me. Death bringer didn't cease to kiss me back.

He strong grasp was overpowering. His robust claws were slightly but effectively grabbing my waist. His tongue was as corny as his pick up lines. It swerved through my mouth and almost made me moan. This was special. It was almost romantic.

After a minute or two, he pushed me away for a second holding my shoulder tightly. His brown eyes seemed to be twice as big. He bit his lip as he seemed to be more aroused than ever. " What are you doing?" I asked innocently. He smirked at me once more! That was annoying.

" I'm just looking at you. You are beautiful Glory. I hope you know that." I blushed as my scales brightened their rosy pink shade. After our moment of heat, I had forgotten my goal, but it soon came back to me. _GLORY! Stop it! You accomplished , he forgot! Now go back to the throne room before everyone gets worried!_

 _"_ I do know that. But, thank you anyway. Come on, lets go back to the throne room." Deathbringer looked back at me with his confused adorable eyes. He didn't move a muscle. I raised my eye brows in surprise.

" Aren't you _coming?_ " His adorable, innocent face soon became a smirk of provocativeness. " So now you _want me_ to come?" I had just realized that I asked that out loud. I answered firmly, " Well only if you _want_ to."

" That's what I though."

Deathbringer's POV

Glory was electric. She was a beaming and bouncing ball of energy that never ceased to amaze me. She was beautiful, sarcastic, fascinating, strong, funny, smart, cute, and did I mention beautiful. She was just perfect for me. In every way.

In an oh so confusing way I felt something for her. Something that would make me fly to my death just to keep her safe. Something that makes me look at her non stop. Something that made me fall for her.

" Glory, Want to play a game. The throne room is still a couple minutes away." She tried to ignore me, but my charm was too powerful to resist. " What game?" I could hear the exasperation in her voice, but she wanted to play. That I could see in her eyes.

" Its simple. Its kind of like tag. Expect..." I ran into her. She screamed lightly out of surprise. " You're it!" I yelled loud enough for mudwings to here. " Hey! You cheater!" I laughed slightly and flew as fast as I could toward the throne room.

Suddenly I felt Glory's soft scales rub against my tail. " You're it _lover boy!"_ I gave my virtuous cute look at her, but once again she raced away from me. Her tail shipping and turning in all directions.

I realized I would have a better chance of catching her if I stayed out of her sight. She wouldn't have a chance of wining if I used my assassin tricks on her. Thinking like an assassin was really my best tactic. She wouldn't expect it and it would refresh my spy like nature.

I swooped down below her wings and hid behind a ongoing bush. I still followed but hidden in shadows. _I remember what this feels like. Your target not knowing you are only a few feet away. It is like hunting, but better. When you catch them the surprised look on their face gives you knowledge that you have complete control on if they live or die._

She suddenly stopped in her tracks I watched her from behind the bushes. The sky seemed to get grey as I saw Glory make her sad, confused face. _Awww. It makes me want to cry watching her all confused._ " Deathbringer? Death bringer, are you there?" She searched for me only for a second, before realizing what my tactic was.

" I know what you are doing Deathbringer. It won't work!" _It's cute that you think that,_ I thought to myself. Before she could even begin to fly away I swooped out and grabbed her. My paws gripped her pelvis tightly and my head banged against her sleek stomach.

" Ah!" She was surprise, but to be honest so was I. We landed on a platform by accident. Laughing endlessly. Until I realized, I was on top of her. It was kind of awkward at first. But I as I stared int her eyes something pulled me to kiss her. So I leaned in, but alas she kept me up and away with both her paws on my shoulders.

" Whats wrong?" I asked concerned at her not making up her mind. She seemed conflicted with either kissing me or pushing me away. I knew Glory was a little hesitant about me, but i really did think she wanted to be with me.

" Deathbringer?" I looked straight into her beautiful eyes and tried to resist my urge to kiss her. Just hearing her say my name was intoxicating. " Yes, love." I was only teasing... Actually I really wasn't. She chuckled with her soothing voice.

" Do you-" I interrupted her while grasping her paws to her ground. She grunted out of surprise, but didn't stop me. My snout was gently pressed up against hers as I said quickly, " Wait. Me first." She nodded quickly breathing very heavily.

" Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" I could see her trying to say no, but my charm and handsomeness was just to overwhelming. " Ok... Just don't come to the throne room today. My advisors will fricken kill you if you show up. Now get off me!"

My sneer of dazzlingness and courageousness lifted me up. I let out my talon to help her up, but she discounted my kind action and walked away. " I'll see you tonight love?" Those words aghast even me. I wasn't sure why I kept calling her that, but it was a good pet name.

" At the coast?" I nodded slightly while bitting my lip. "See you at sun down lover boy." She flew off gracefully into her throne room. Late as all ways. And just the way I liked her.

Glory's POV

Deathbringer. The one and only, unique, annoying, and cute Deathbringer. How I wanted to crush his snout with my claws... but in the same time crush his mouth with my own. His very existence was a big confusing ball tied in my heart.

" Queen Glory!" called Splash. He was one of the oldest and wisest advisor rain wings in all of the rainforest. I found him very useful in descision making. As I landed gracefully in the newly built throne room, Splash walked with me toward my throne.

" Today isn't very busy. You will probably be off a bit before sundown. Only some issues we need to deal with today." Splash held his papyrus paper jotting down important things and being responsible as always.

He continued, "Surprisingly only about a dozen dragons came with requests today. Second, we fixed the nightwing's platform. It no longer shakes every time a nightwing lands on it. Oh and lastly, I had found a suitable mate for you."

I widened my eyes at the amazingness of his vocation. Not only was he doing everything well, but at the speed of light. " What?! Already?" I wasn't sure about anything yet. About if I wanted to mate, or if I wanted to have eggs yet.

I wasn't sure I wanted to marry a nightwing or... if I wanted to be with Deathbringer. " Yes. It was surprisingly easy. I went though the Nightwing village last night. Most of them are actually quite nice and VERY smart. I found a Nightwing a little bit older than you. About the age of your body guard, Deathbringer."

I felt a sudden wave of happiness as he said Deathbringer's name. " His name is Mighty. I found him very strong, caring, intelligent, and he seems to think you are quite beautiful. Remember him? He came here a few fortnights ago asking for a better view of the sun set."

 _He seems amazing, but not as good as..._ " He seemed amazing. I think you will like him. If you do I can organize the wedding." I was just like, " What? Wait, wait, wait, wait! You are not organizing a wedding. I haven't even met him. Tell me more about him. Are there any other candidates?" He coughed and said,

" Well no. He was the most perfect one I found. Respectful, funny, smart, handsome, not as much as me, but .. you get the point. He is also of very high profile in the Nightwing community so mating with him will give you the most authority over them. Remember your majesty, though your feelings are important, but the tribe's success is the most important thing. Right?

He was right, but deep down something felt wrong. _It won't be so bad. I will at least get to meet him and maybe he will be amazing and wonderful. Maybe I'll fall in love with him and we will have dragonets together. Maybe he will love me too. Then I'll have a husband, children, a happy tribe, and most importantly somewhere i belong._

" Right. Tell him to come over by noon-day sun. That way I can get to meet him and see if you picked a suitable mate for me. If you haven't I'll find someone else. If you have then good job." I tried to ignore the obvious and loud issue in my head, but I just had to to get through the day.

The first of the dozen dragons who had come to complain was a little nightwing would reminded me of starlight immensely. " Hello your majesty," He bowed very politely and stumbled back up. _Maybe he got injured in the volcano and still has the injury. Or maybe he is just clumsy._ He continued,

 _"_ Excuse my leg, I got injured the other day. Um... I have a small request." I nodded and waited sitting comfortably on my throne. How it felt nice to have it. " Would it possible for Nightwings to marry rain wings. Or mate, or date. Just be with rain wings?"

I was endeared by his young and entirely in love state of mind. He reminded me not only of starflight, but of sunny as well. " Of course you may. Marry your rainwing love, but if you do have eggs, keep them safe and don't ever let go ok?" He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen sprawled across his juvenile face.

" THANK YOU!" He sprouted up into the sky and back into the village. Slash wrote down my new made rule and nodded at me for making the right decision. The next one was a nightwing dragoness who looked a bit tired.

She bowed very politely and began speaking, " Hello your majesty, I am Moonwatcher's mother." _I remember Moon. She was Kinkajou's friend. She went off to find that Ice wing's brother._ " Yes, I know Moon." She nodded slightly and seemed very uncomfortable as that other raining did.

" You don't have to be uncomfortable. I am not as terrifying as other night wings make me up to be." I made her laugh somewhat. " Yes, my queen. I am only here to ask if you know where Moon is. Do you? I worry about her." Sadly, I had no clue. I felt sorry for her. Not knowing where your six year old child might be can be unnerving, but how could I know what that felt like?

For so long I had thought of having dragonets, but I still had so many doubts. In myself mostly. I wanted to be a mother, but I just didn't think I'd end up a good one. " I'm sorry, but I do not know. If you wish I can send a messenger to Jade Moutain." The hope building up in her pupils diminished as the words escaped my mouth. Her head drooped down, but she still nodded.

" I will do so." I signaled Jambu to get on it. Next was seven rain wings and three night wings. Their problems were routine, nothing special. I was surprisingly done very quickly. But just when I thought I had time for myself...

 _"_ Queen Glory!" It was mid-day exactly and Splash was guiding a nightwing toward the throne room. " Queen Glory, I have inquired Mighty to come here and meet you." He landed carefully onto the platform with Mighty right behind him.

He was very large, and muscular. Not as much as Deathbringer, but still quite tall and broad. His eyes were a very light caramel color, unlike Deathbringer's who were a darker brown. His legs were quite slim and edgy, but his snout was rounded and curvaceous.

I was very attracted to him, but I didn't know him _yet_. I nodded at Splash and flew towards them. Mighty bowed respectfully as Splash said he would. " My queen, may I say what an honor this is to finally meet you. _Finally? Didn't Splash just tell you yesterday you could possibly be my mate?_

" Thank you Mighty, but just call me Glory. I don't want you to call me my queen every single time you address me." I joked, but he took it quite seriously. " Yes, yes of course... Glory." _Death bringer wouldn't have done that. He would have laughed and hit on me... What the hell am I thinking?! STOP THINKING OF DEATHBRINGER!_

" Well, before I leave, Glory may I have a word?" Splash gently grabbed my arm and led me to the behind the trees. " Glory, you should know something about him. Mighty is Battlewinner's only son." my eyes seemed to pop out of my head. _What!? Greatness has a brother!?_ Battle winner was the previous queen of the night wings and Greatness was her heir. I never knew she had a brother though!

" What!?" I yelled. " Shhh! Yes I was aware that you would say that, but just know that the Nightwings respect him more than anyone. So please, for the love of god pick him." _What about Deat- Oh who cares about him!_

" If you have dragonets with him, the nightwings may finally be part of the tribe as rain wings are." He saw me being a bit sad so as a good elder he tried comforting me. " I know you and Deathbringer have something special, but if your tribe is the most important thing... please pick Mighty. Additionally, most night wings aren't very warmed up to Deathbringer. Most think he is a traitor."

His wing brushed up against mine to show he cared about me, which was actually kind of sweet. " Thank you Splash. You've given me a lot to think about and I will consider everything in that stans.

I came back out with Splash who flew off into the canopy after seeing Mighty. " Glory I just want to say if you don't like me or anything you can always send me back it won't hurt me at all." He was caring and I kind of liked that.

" No silly! I have to get to meet you before I can hate you." His laugh was bruiting and very alluring. " Well, Glory, before you get to hating me, do you want to go and have some fruit?" It had taken almost four years for Deathbringer to ask me out, but it took Mighty about four minutes

" Of course I would." He very elegantly spread his wings and led me to a secluded area beneath the trees. " This is where my sister used to take me to train when we first got here, but now it just seems all the more beautiful. Additionally fruit grows endlessly here!"

He was so cute and enthusiastic. Kind of like a big strong guy with the soul of a fluffy sloth. Kind of like Clay. " So do like it?" " Yeah. It is great." I lied down in the center of the lush and beautiful place. He hovered over me as i opened my eyes from stretching.

" You are really pretty by the way." he made me laugh with his random and flattering comments. All he did was look at world as a little dragonet would. He was a mix of Clay and Sunny in the body of a nightwing. " Thank you Mighty. You aren't bad yourself."

" Haha." He sounded so manly it was kind of making me blush. My scales became a purple pink missed with a blackish tone. " Lie down with me." I whispered. He obliged and laid next to me. It was very friendly. He didn't flirt much, but I wanted him to.

Hours later we still spoke of wonderful things like flowers, fruit, fighting, scrolls, rain wings, night wings, and love. He was speaking very wisely for an eleven year old,

" I just think that love is very oversold. You don't love every single detail about your mate. I mean there are some things like imperfections. Maybe they are too clingy or a bit smug, but its those imperfections that just make you love them more. I think that is what true love is. Loving someone so much that their imperfections just seem cute. Don't you?"

I thought of his speech and then of Deathbringer. Mighty was right. I didn't know Mighty well enough, but although he was very attractive I didn't love him yet. " Yes I know exactly what you mean..." _I've felt this before. I know what it is now. I can't believe I just noticed, but I think I am in love with Deathbringer..._

 **I know it is a bit short, but there will be more parts. Stay tuned. Comment for things I need to fix and things you find cool. Also any other couples? Ok... bye**


	4. Chapter 2 CONTINUED AGAIN

Glory and Death bringer part 3

 **Warning- This chapter contains very cheesy material. Thank you to those of you who like it, and to those of you who complain I warned you extensively that I was not talented at this so it is your fault if you didn't read that past warning. Enjoy**

Deathbringer's POV

The sun was coming down the sky further and further. I stayed watching the evening sky fill with wondrous colors of pink, yellow, orange, and red. I smiled thinking of Glory's scales. She turned pink when I kissed her and I wanted to see her do that again. I stared at the waves babbling at the cliffside, doubting that Glory would come

 _Where is she?_ I thought to myself. She wasn't always on time, especially for queen duties, but I didn't expect her to be so late that the sky would turn dark blue.

" Deathbringer?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. Thinking it was Glory, I jumped running to the trees before noticing who it really was. I furrowed my face and looked at the familiar dragon's face. " Oh... Jambu what are you doing here?" His smile turned to a frown as I flicked my tail at him and turned my back in a disappointed manner.

" What are _you_ doing here? I come here every day to meet-" He stopped in his tracks and put his head down as if he had said too much. I observed him over my shoulder for a minute. He suddenly turned embarrassed, light blue. In his claws, he held some sort of fruit. He was meeting someone, and apparently it was every day. I smirked, forgetting for a minute that Glory was at least two hours late.

" I come here every day and I've never seen you here. So what are you doing?" He finished the sentence and I answered lightly, " Get lost Jambu." I can honestly I've only seen Jambu angry twice and this was one of those times.

" Hey look! I've been coming here every night for the past nine months waiting for someone. Someone important to me. So just because you feel like looking at the sea today doesn't mean you can ruin this for me! So Piss off!" I widened my eyes at the frustrated, crimson red rainwing. I almost wanted to laugh at his face being so angry. He was usually so kind and stupid. Seeing him so motivated to get me to leave made me want to find out how important that dragon he was meeting really was.

" Fine," I said calmly, flying off into the canopy. Jambu breaths lightened as I departed. He sat laying his flowers and fruit gently beside him. He looked out to the ocean wishfully looking into the setting sun.

Flying back to the village I thought of Glory, and only Glory. She didn't come and that worried me. _Maybe she just forgot_ I shook my head and flew to the branch above her chambers. She wasn't back to her tiny cave yet, and she wasn't in the throne room either. Worried about her, I flew over the trees, trying to spot a fire or torch in the trees. It was dark, and any dragon who wasn't a Nightwing would need fire to see.

After looking for what seemed like ages, I saw something in the lower grounds. It was a small light, only echoing through ruffled leaves. The sky was midnight black and as I flew silently, I saw Glory accompanied by one more unwelcomed Nightwing. He was strong and built, but not scared as me. I knew his face from somewhere, but right now all I wanted to do was kill him.

Glory laughed as he said something, and even more nowI wanted to claw at his throat. Still hiding in the darkness I tried remembering him. His face was so familiar, but I just couldn't tell.

" I have to go Mighty, sorry. It is already very dark and I have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, though. Good night." Mighty. Greatness' brother. I remember him very well. He used to train with me as Greatness wanted me to be an assassin. He was ok at fighting, and from the look of his size I knew he had gotten better. I shaped my jaw into a growl, but no sound came out.

She kissed him on the cheek as he smiled at her. _He has three seconds to step away from her or I swear I will kill him!_ I thought debating if I should give him even less time.

" Goodnight Glory." She turned to fly away and it dawned on me that she would see me unless I moved. So discretely, I climbed onto some lower branches escaping Glory's wings. She didn't see me, but unluckily for him Mighty did. He stares at me with confusion as my reddened eyes met his.

Out of rage, I lunged at him, grabbing his throat with my claws. " You bastard!" I yelled banging him against the tree. He didn't fight me back. He didn't even struggle. He only held my shoulders gently and answered, " Deathbringer, I know you are probably angry at me but-" I grasped him tighter, cutting him off. Then I let go pacing around still as angry as ever " I told you about her the first I ever saw her in the ice kingdom! I told you about her when they imprisoned me! I told you about her when I refused to kill her! You knew it was her and you are trying to get with her! With the only dragoness, I've ever liked! This is the lowest thing you have ever done Mighty! We were friends and now you are taking away the only thing I love!" For the first time in my life since I was a dragonet, I felt tears in my eyes.

He looked at me with sympathy and regret, but he wasn't going to stop. I knew Mighty and he was as manipulative and heartless as his sister. He was a loyal friend, a trustworthy friend, but he was never a good dragon. He killed dragons like I did, but it never bothered him. I had killed dozens of innocent dragons, but at least I felt guilty about it.

" I am sorry Deathbringer. I really am. I knew she was the one you spoke of. Damn you spent hours describing her it was hard not to know that is was Glory. Her advisor came to find her a mate that was a Nightwing and a Nightwing other Nightwing's liked. Unfortunately, you do not have the best rep with us. Not to mention you have to consider that she may not love you back! I don't like her like you do. I don't really like her at all, but I am not an ex-assassin in need of anger management. We have been friends for a long time, but she doesn't love you! Hell, I don't even think she likes you. I can be what she needs, and I will make a good king too. To both rainwings and Nightwings."

I wanted to kill him. Right then and there, but in my heart I doubted he was wrong. I growled at him, not saying anything further. While he stretched his neck out, I flew off trying to resist the urge to strangle him again. She liked him and he didn't even like her back. He wanted to be king and rule by her side. Just the thought of him manipulating her like that kills me. I swore I would protect her from everything and everyone. Damn him if he was going to stop me.

Later on, I reached Glory's cave, finding it empty. _She probably just got some food_ I thought, lying on my branch, waiting for her to return. I was mad, there was no dobut about it. She kissed me, She's been my closest friend for years, she was so close to being mine. Yet she never loved me. When I asked her to be my mate she kissed me to change the subject. Granted it worked, but how could she do this to me.

She flew in, with a pomagranit in her paw. I watched her land in the cave oddly still noticing how beautiful she was. I smiled thinking of how cute she looked all curled up picking at the pomagranit seeds. I wanted to go down there and just share the last of it with her. Then I remembered she still didn't know I was even there.

" Hi." I said after sneaking up quietly like a creep. Startled she turned around with a fright and looked into my eyes with fear. " Deathbringer!?" She said gaining her balance again. She looked at me, her face furrowed and frowning. As I looked at her with a sad dissapointed glare, she slowly began realizing why I was so quiet.

" Oh my god... Deathbringer I completely forgot I am SO sorry! I really am!" She looked at me with those big eyes and I found it harder and harder to be dissapointed. She lunged out, hugging me in the process. I felt a tear fall on my shoulder as I stayed still, not hugging her back.

" Are you ok?" She asked looking at me still holding my neck. I looked back at her, an emotionless expression on my face. " I saw you with Mighty." Her face looked surprised, but still sad. I continued, " I don't care that you forgot about the coast, or the fact that you kissed me to avoid being with me, I don't even care that you were with Mighty. I care about you. You are all that I care about, all that I will ever care about. I don't ever want to be apart from you. Even if you become Mighty's mate, even if you have his dragonets, even if you and him grow old together I will always be there. For you. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you more than fire burns. I love you more than the ocean waves. I love you more than trees grow. I love you more than ice freezes. I love you more than mountains peak. I love you more than the wind blows. I love you and even if you don't love me back I always will."

Her face stayed still as she held me by the back of my neck. Her jaw shivered as she prepared to answer. Instead of answering she kissed me again. It was different again. It wasn't a distracting kiss. It was a loving kiss. One that she meant to give for me to notice, not to distract me.

" I love you too." She answered rubbing her forehead against mine. Those were the words I had longed to hear for so long.


End file.
